


Two Reasons

by cyanisthenewblack



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanisthenewblack/pseuds/cyanisthenewblack
Summary: I really wanted to try writing an alternate ending to the scene in Episode 1x04 where Ricky planned to stay the night at Nini’s.This fanfic explores the idea of: What happens if Nini finds Ricky in time before he leaves her house?***Please note the first chapter is completely canon to what happened in that scene - I was not sure how much to include to capture the mood and I am OBSESSED with that scene, so I pretty much started it right from the beginning of them at Nini's house (lol). ***The second chapter is the alternate ending deviating from canon.As always, open to comments/suggestions for future ideas as I am new to the fandom/making a return to the fanfic world!
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: This chapter is completely canon to the scene at Nini's house where Ricky plans to stay the night - the AU part starts in Chapter 2.

\--

After what seemed like the worst possible day, the last thing Nini wanted to do was interact with anyone. She had already turned off her phone and locked herself in her room. The only thing that could provide her solace at this point was her keyboard. She was feeling oddly inspired – but you know what they say, pain draws the most inspiration (or something of that sort.)

She took a deep breath, and started playing therapeutic chords on her piano.

“I found a guy, told me I was a star  
He held the door, held my hand in the dark  
And he's perfect on paper, but he's lying to my face  
Does he think that I'm the kinda girl who needs to be saved?”

Nini continued with her chords, lost in a trance until she heard a familiar voice yell “Thanks Carol!” and shut the bathroom door. She lifted her hands off the keyboard, trying to process what she just heard, before cautiously leaving her room. Walking through the hallway past the bathroom, she observed the bathroom door was still shut, pausing for a moment in front of the door. With a suspicious expression, she continued to make her way down the stairs and noticed her Mom was placing blankets and a pillow on the living room couch. 

“Uh, hey Mom.” 

“Hey there,” Her Mom responded in an unnatural tone, her eyes glancing towards the floor in front of her, almost in a guilty way.

Nini was about to take a step closer before she followed her Mother’s gaze and noticed a pair of bright blue sneakers sitting in the doorway.

“Whose are those?” Nini prodded, and her mother responded hesitantly. “Ricky’s...”

Starting to feel a stitch of annoyance at the conversation, Nini continued to prod before moving closer towards her Mom. “Why are they here?”

Her Mom’s eyes did not meet Nini’s as she responded, finally giving the forward answer Nini was looking for. “Because the rest of him is in the bathroom changing into pyjamas...or whatever else I gave him to wear.”

Nini’s mouth dropped slightly as she softly pled, “Mom-” before her Mother interrupted her, hands raising slightly as if to say “listen”.

“There’s something going on at home… his Mom is back, but... I don’t think she is going to stay very long.” Nini sighed, listening to her Mom continue to explain. “And I talked to his Dad, and he said he’s fine with him spending the night-”

“Spending the night?!” Nini repeated in disbelief. Had her own mother not been paying attention to her daughter’s life these days? Hearing a door shut from upstairs, her mother flinched as Nini continued to plead, “Mom, no… I can’t deal with any more drama today, please… I have had the worst day ever.” 

Her Mom sympathetically nodded, softening her tone. “Sweetie… I’m guessing not as bad as his.”

Nini suddenly felt a pang of guilt, nodding slowly and dropping her gaze to the floor before hearing footsteps down the stairs and turning around to see Ricky, in an oversized SLC Pride t-shirt with sweatpants that were clearly not his style.

“Hey,” Ricky broke the silence hesitantly, holding onto the door frame. 

“Well, I gotta say… that looks better on you than it does on me.” Carol complimented, with a pleasant smile as Ricky blushed, chuckling as he looked down at the shirt.

“Uh, It’s kinda comfy,” He retorted brightly, in which Carol responded, “So are my birkenstocks, but let’s draw the line there.” 

Ricky nodded curtly at the joke and Nini smiled at her Mom, who never missed an opportunity to make a “Mom joke”. Carol’s glance met Nini’s before she realized it was best to let her daughter and him have a moment. “Well then… sleep tight.” She smiled again at Ricky sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder as he earnestly thanked her for everything.

Carol sent Nini a knowing look, as if to convey to her “Give him a break” before making her way upstairs. 

Ricky finally locked eye contact with Nini uncertainly. “I..probably should have called you and asked how you felt about me being here.. I didn’t-” 

“It’s okay,” Nini brushed off his apology, “You wouldn’t have reached me. I turned my phone off.”

Ricky nodded hesitantly, deciding it was best not to dive deeper into that comment before walking towards the couch, brushing past her shoulder slightly as he moved his clothes to the side.

Nini let out a small sigh before asking softly, “So, what’s going on at home?”

Ricky gathered his thoughts, turning towards her as he pieced together that Carol had at least given Nini a bit of background as to why he was there.

“How long is your Mom staying?” She questioned further, maintaining her nurturing tone. She started to feel guilty as the room stayed silent, as if she had overstepped by asking. Was it even her place anymore to know these details? Did he even feel comfortable sharing them with her?

Ricky looked down at his clothes again, trying to find the right words to answer her question and keep his eyes from tearing up. “I don’t..uh..” 

“Well.. if things ever get really tense, you know you can always hang here.” Nini offered with a light chuckle. She realized the words she was saying were completely contradictory to how she had been feeling a few minutes ago.

Ricky’s eyes were glazed over as he slowly took a seat on the arm of the couch, still staring into the distance. 

“I’m really scared.” He finally admitted, not even recognizing his voice in his own ears. He almost felt like a kid again, as if he had watched a scary movie and was now afraid to go to sleep, afraid to be alone. “I’m really scared this time.” He swallowed, finally building up the courage to look into Nini’s eyes, as he felt himself pouring his heart out. “It feels different already.” 

Nini’s heart was breaking seeing Ricky this hurt and vulnerable. “Oh, but..that’s all it is, right?” She posed her words optimistically, as she sat next to him on the couch. “Different… I mean, that’s not necessarily bad.” Nini was already sitting close to him, but inched closer as if he would feel the conviction of her words more strongly, looking up at him. 

Ricky looked away from her again. As comfortable as it felt to open up to Nini, not enough time had passed for him to be honest with himself, let alone anyone else, about the hurt and confusion and jumble of emotions he was feeling.

“It’s really hard to talk about it, you know?” Ricky glanced at her to gage her reaction and quickly backtracked, “Not with you, but anyone else, it’s like..” He trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

Nini’s eyes started to well up, as she responded earnestly. “Well, you can always talk to me about anything anytime, alright?” As hurt and confused as she had been over the past few months, she knew there were things that mattered way more than that. She would never let her romantic feelings, no matter how muddy they were, hinder her ability to be a good friend to someone that had meant the world to her.

Ricky’s mouth opened slightly to say something, and he closed it again. Nini seemed sincere, but was it just her saying this in the heat of the moment? Last he had checked, she did not want to deal with him, EJ, or any boy for that matter.  
Nini noted his hesitance. “I know, things are kinda weird between us.. but um, we’re friends, right?”

Ah, that dang word… friends. The sweetness of Nini’s tone did not balance out the sting.

Finally Ricky nodded slowly, his voice coming out as a mere whisper. “Yep.”

They locked eyes and it seemed as if the world went silent for a moment, only the sound of their breath was audible.

Nini finally broke the silence, looking at the couch. “Uh, do you need another pillow?” She stood up looking around, and Ricky followed, raising his hand slightly. “Oh no, no.. that’s great..” He trailed off awkwardly. 

Just as Nini looked like she was about to turn around, Ricky blurted out “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Nini took a deep breath before continuing softly. “Good night, Ricky.” She moved towards him to wrap her arms around him, catching him off guard as he placed his arms around her back. “Goodnight.” Ricky mused, getting lost in the familiar feeling of being in her arms again. It was a lingering hug; he could smell the subtle mango scent of her shampoo as Nini buried her face against his soft skin. He moved his arm across the small of her back before finally backing away slightly. Instead of moving away as well, Nini paused; locking eyes with him as their faces were inches away from each other. 

Without thinking, Ricky did what felt most natural in that moment and leaned in slowly towards her, their noses practically grazing before Nini retreated backwards. 

“Uh, no, I..shouldn’t..” Nini said with an uneasy chuckle, raising her hands to her cheeks and feeling her face heat up.

Embarassment rushed over Ricky. “Uh, yeah, right, no..yeah..” He stumbled over his words, before finally repeating the dreaded word. “I get it. Friends.”

Nini looked away flustered, nodding intensely before piping up, “You know what? These pillows get flat, you know, more of a placemat... so I’ll get you a better one from upstairs.” She felt herself rambling, so she gestured upstairs and rushed out of the room. 

Ricky stared blankly into the distance, doing everything he could mentally to not let out a frustrated scream. How could more possibly go wrong today? This, he knew with certainty, was all his fault. He looked around helplessly before deciding that he needed to leave. 

Suddenly, Ricky remembered his English teacher talking about the “Fight or Flight” instinct. He picked up his shoes, shoved his feet into them sloppily before he walked quickly out the door. Ricky had no idea where he was heading now, but he knew without a doubt that he would just feel worse if he stayed over, after messing things up royally.  
. --


	2. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on what could have happened if Nini found Ricky before he left her house in Episode 1x04.

\--  
Nini’s heart and mind were racing as she finally had a moment to breathe upstairs, as she opened the closet door, looking for an additional pillow. She stared blankly at the pillows for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. A moment later, her thoughts were interrupted and she practically jumped out of her skin, as she heard the front door shut noisily.

Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Of course. Why would Ricky have any desire to stay now that she made things even more awkward?

A random memory of English class earlier that week crossed her mind. The concept of the Fight or Flight Instinct- Ricky was simply doing what he does best. But the real question was: what did Nini do best? Shut people out. Was that not the same as “flight”? Were her and Ricky more similar than she thought, in a backwards, twisted way?

Suddenly Nini rushed down the stairs, slipping into her Bunny slippers that were left out in the hallway and swung open the front door. Ricky was standing at the bottom of her porch, putting his helmet on, with his skateboard leaning against the stairs.

“Ricky, wait…” Nini blurted out, exasperated. 

He turned away, shaking his head as he clipped in his helmet. “I- I can’t stay. I messed everything up. Again.” 

She sighed as she made her way down the stairs to where he was standing. “Please don’t go... not like this.”

Ricky’s tone shifted from shame to frustration. “Why, Nini?” He let out an almost cold laugh. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, okay?” Ricky’s emotions were all out on the table, and if he was feeling vulnerable before - he was feeling about 300 times more vulnerable now.

Nini was at a loss for words, opening her mouth to say something and closing it again. She had never seen Ricky like this and for once, she did not know what to do or say to make him feel better. 

“Look,” Ricky took a deep breath, his tone more dejected than any other emotion. “I appreciate you and your Mom being there for me, I just… consider this me taking responsibility for messing things up. I don’t have a reason to stay.” At this point, Ricky was so physically and emotionally tired that he could not even make sense of his own words – they just came out like proverbial word vomit.

Nini chewed the inside of her cheek slightly, wracking her brain for some way to take his mind off of what had happened. “Well, I can think of two reasons to stay.”

Ricky’s brow furrowed, confused at where Nini was going with her statement as he noticed her tone shifted. “Why…?”

Thinking on her feet, Nini grabbed his skateboard briskly and hugged it close to her. “You have no way to get home now.”

Ricky’s eyes shifted back and forth slowly, before he let out a chuckle at her efforts to cheer him up. “I still have feet, Nini.”

“Yeah… flat feet that hurt after walking for more than fifteen minutes at a time.” She joked, gesturing towards the skateboard in her hands. “Isn’t that why you got this thing in the first place?”

Ricky’s mouth twisted slightly. “You’ve always had a good memory; I’ll give you that.” He stepped towards her, reaching for the skateboard. “And I’ll take that back now, thank you.” As he reached towards her, Nini rotated her torso away from him.

“Sorry – it’s mine now.” She shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factly.

The tenseness in Ricky’s body (and mind) had started to fade as he thought of ways to bounce off her quips - she was always good at those.

“Last time I checked, you said you’d never dream of trading in your scooter for a skateboard.” Ricky countered, raising his eyebrows slightly.

She nodded, thinking back to the time she had said that. “Uh, if I recall correctly that was last spring… I’m grown now.” 

Ricky threw his head back slightly with a laugh at her response. “Says the one wearing the bunny slippers.”

Nini gasped dramatically at the mention of her bunny slippers. “Oh you’re definitely not getting this back now. Nope. Nope.” She hugged the skateboard stiffly and started walking towards the garage, as if she was putting the skateboard away for safekeeping. 

“Nice try.” Ricky said with a subtle smirk. All of a sudden, Nini started running towards her garage, letting out a maniacal laugh. Ricky called out “Hey!” as he ran after her, only taking about ten seconds to fully catch up. He wrapped his arms around Nini, trying to wrestle the skateboard out of her grip as she held onto it tighter, both of them now laughing at the silliness of the moment.

Their laughter faded as Ricky kept his arms wrapped around her, no longer attempting to get the skateboard out of her hands. Nini did not resist his embrace, her torso started to relax and felt herself melting into his arms. She found her mind trailing back to the concept of fight or flight. She was not going to fight this moment, and she was not going to escape this moment - no matter how confusing the emotions were that went along with it. 

Nini was unsure how long she stood still in his embrace before Ricky broke the silence.

“So… what was the second reason?” Ricky paused, before clarifying his question. “For me to stay?”

Nini smiled to herself, before finally turning around to face him. The tension between them ten minutes earlier felt light years away. It was interesting how things could change so quickly; for better, or for worse.

“Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Tomorrow morning. One time and one time only.”

Ricky’s eyes brightened at the mention of Carol’s special pancake recipe. “For real?”

“I can say with certainty that Mom will veer away from her Keto Cookbook this time. And for that, I am thankful.” Nini nodded confidently, with a chuckle. 

“Well, you know I can’t refuse Carol’s Chocolate Chip Pancakes.” Ricky said matter-of-factly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Nini beamed, before noticing the time on the old clock in the garage. “Let’s go back in, it’s getting kind of late.” She gestured towards the house, and Ricky nodded and followed her inside. 

For once this evening, he found himself unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

\--


End file.
